halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of Niu Aljazayir
Welcome to Niu Aljazayria The colony of "New Algeria" was established in the mid 24th century by predominantly Algerian, Libyan, Moroccan and Tunisian settlers of the CAA Dido, CAA Hannibal and CAA Green Flag, hence its name and notably north african decedents. The planet is only 50% water after terraformation, with large deserts spanning the planets Tropical regions, though there are a number of rainforests on the equator. The Cities of New Constantine, Carthage and Berber all are situated on in a more temperate area of the planets, about five degrees closer to the poles than on earth, as well as a number of trading cities on the equator for Space Elevator construction. __TOC__ The Colony Burns On the 10th of March 2535, the colony world of Niu Aljazayir, was attacked by Covenant. This started a large ground and naval battle between the JoFF fleet who happened to be undergoing a restock of food and water for the next few months. This was the first time that the AFISA's secret weapons were used truly used on the ground in a true battle rather than behind the scenes infiltration or some security detail. With the arrival of the Covenant fleet, an Air Force Corvette, called the UNSC Resolution, to call for reinforcements as the rest of the JoFF fought tooth and nail against the Covenant with the entire Fleet under the command of the Lieutenant General Somerville of the Army Naval Task Force (ANTF), of the UNSC Hood, with the Air Force and Marines under the secondary command of Major Generals Hammond (UNSC Ark Royal) and Pound (UNSC Valiant) respectively. With the UNSC fleet retreating back to the to the planet, the Covenant forces began the process of landing and invading the surface of the planet, targeting population centres like Berber, Carthage and New Constantine. In response the Army, Air Force and Marines deployed their troops on the surface, including the Army Rangers (AR), the Marine Insertion Corps (MIC) and the Special Air Regiment. These three special forces were each deployed to one of the aforementioned population centres to conduct the 3X technique or Explore (scout the area, create plan), Extract (remove all civilian and wounded personnel off site) and Exterminate (kill everything that is not human). With the Apache soldiers on the ground, it could be seen straight away that the advanced soldiers where easily out matching their regular counterparts, with a success rate that tripled that of both the AR and the MIC troops in land control, enemy combatants killed, and points of conflict captured. But even with the success on the ground, the UNSC was still losing above the planet. Operation Oran Within two weeks of the start of the battle, the covenant had lost ten percent of their fleet, and the UNSC had lost fifty per cent (Including SMAC stations), though a large proportion of the planets population managed to get evacuated and the population centres under lock down by SAR, Rangers and MIC troops, nothing would matter if they didn't get rid of the large fleet of Covenant ships in orbit. But ten days earlier, the UNSC Resolution ''arrived at the AFISA station ''Hammerbrook, where a small platoon of SAR Apache soldiers where stationed to guard the Flensburger Missile Range. This then led to the creation Operation Oran, where the use of the AFISA's Flensburger Missiles where repurposed to carry Special Air Regiment forces for the deployment of nuclear mines an the infiltration of a Covenant Flagship. The process was simple, first they removed the ten Hyperion missiles from the missile frigate stationed at UNAB Hammerbrook, the UNSC Duncan. Then they modified the Flensburger Nuclear Deployment System, with the ability to house a SAR kitted out SAR fire-team with six HAVOC nuclear warheads, and ships boarding capabilities. Then they where loaded into the cruisers and launched one light year away from Niu Aljazayir, which took four days to travel there. The Flensburger Missiles where then loaded with the SAR troops and took the one hour trip through slipspace and came out behind the moon of Niu Aljazayir, using its natural Van Allen Belts to hide the Slipspace openings. This allowed the SAR troops to move out quietly, and by using special tarps, they disguised the missiles as pieces of Titanium-A plating. They moved around the ships, each placing a nuclear mines on all major offensive ships apart from the flagship. They docked on the flagship and cleared a path to the bridge with a loss of seven of the thirty six Apache soldiers. once at the bridge the SAR troops used a Smart AI to hack into the ships systems and broadcasted a fleet wide 'Bandersnatch' nuclear warning. Before jumping into slipspace and detonating all thirty six nuclear warheads, reducing the Covenants ability to fight greatly. Mass Evacuation The civilian evacuation of Niu Aljazayir was mainly made successful by the rapid deployment of Special forces in the Area, most notably being the Army Rangers, Marine Insertion Corps and the Special Air Regiment. Through the utilisation of advanced deployment techniques, such as HEV's (Human Entry Vehicles) and AD (Accelerated De-orbit) variant Pelicans, allowed them to land large numbers of troops in on the ground in a matter of minuets, allowing AR, SAR and MIC troops to land on the planets surface and overwhelm Covenant forces who did't have enough time to properly entrench their troops. This rapid deployment was key in the Evacuation effort as it prevent the destruction of Slipspace capable spacecraft and vital infrastructure. Niu Aljazayir was a major trading HUB, and had access to over two hundred large scale freighters and a number of space elevators, though only three of the five freight orbital platforms were still operational after Operation: Oran. Category:UNSC Category:Battles Category:Battles of the Human-Covenant War